The present invention relates generally to restraint systems for vehicles and, more specifically, to a method for multi-directional anticipatory arming of restraint systems for a motor vehicle.
It is known that motor vehicles such as automotive vehicles often employ restraint systems such as front airbags, side airbags, and pretension seat belts to help protect an occupant during an impact on the vehicle. Decision making for activation of these restraint systems is mainly based on signals from accelerometers. Sensing and deployment control algorithms embedded in a microprocessor determine whether an impact has occurred by monitoring the signals from the accelerometers. The severity of the impact is computed and the restraint systems are activated based on established thresholds. In addition to an impact sensor, a mechanical arming sensor is often employed to guard against inadvertent deployment due to electronic failure. The sensitivity of the arming sensors is selected to make sure no activation results from normal driving conditions.
For improved occupant protection and performance, restraint systems have to be robust in decision making to avoid inadvertent deployment during low speed impacts and rough driving conditions. Performance specifications, as to the restraint systems to activate under various impact conditions, are important. When an impact occurs, the sensing and control algorithms have to confirm that an impact has occurred and decide what restraint system to deploy before the energy of the impact is transmitted to the occupants of the vehicle.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide information about a potential imminent collision or impact and selectively prepare appropriate restraint systems for activation after an impact for improved occupant protection. It is also desirable to provide multi-directional arming of restraints in a vehicle for improved occupant protection. As a result, there is a need in the art to provide a method for multi-directional anticipatory arming of restraint systems in a motor vehicle that meets these desires.